Aron Lockhart
Aron William Lockhart was an Assassin living in the United States of America that was crucial in resolving the Eden Crisis. He was the last Heir of Eden, finally resolving a conflict that had lasted for many centuries. He worked in Assassin Cell 6, one of the mobile task forces of the modern Assassin Brotherhood. During his work with Assassin Cell 6, Aron became close with Catharina Alexandra, though their relationship was brought to a halt after her sudden murder by Richard Liesl. He then pursued a relationshup with teammate Catriana Adams, with which he had much more success. In 2020, Aron was locked in a separate dimension as a direct result of the Secret War. Nine months later, Catriana gave birth to his son, whom she named Miles Adams. In 2031, Aron was brought back to Earth to fight in the Darkheart Insurrection, helping Earth's forces and reuniting with his friends and family. Aron eventually became the Master of the American Brotherhood. Biography Early Life (1994 - 2014) Aron was born on April 22, 1994 in New York City to Christian and Erin Lockhart. Christian was the great-grandson of Evan Lockhart and the great-great-grandson of Seth Lockhart and Abigail Austen. Due to Seth's decisions during the Great Depression, knowledge of the Assassin Brotherhood in the Lockhart family had died out, so Aron heard nothing of them growing up. That all changed one night in 2014. Finding Vilcabamba (2014) On October 25, 2014, near midnight, Aron is attacked by a group of soldiers. He is saved by a group of people in white hoodies, who take him into a van and put him into a device they call the Animus. After experiencing the early memories of Ave Vuelo, the people reveal themselves to be Assassins of the Assassin Brotherhood. The group, specifically called Assassin Cell 6, introduce themselves as Eric Rojas, the leader; Mara Taylor, the communications expert; Catriana Adams, the historian and medic; and James Davi, the technician and engineer. They tell Aron that the soldiers had been from the Order of the Knights Templar, which had been fighting the Assassins for practically all time under various names. They eventually convince Aron to join them, as otherwise, the Templars would use him. He goes through more of Ave Vuelo's memories, eventually completing Ave's involvement in the Inca Civil War. The Assassins set up their base in a safehouse in Iquitos, a city in Peru. Eric and Mara discover that the Bleeding Effect from the Animus has begun to give Aron the abilities of Ave, making him a better Assassin. After some time in the Animus, Iquitos is attacked by a Templar group called the Crusader Regiment, led by a man named Richard Liesl. During their escape, Mara and Catriana guess that whatever the Templars were looking for was located in Vilcabamba. Unfortunately, the city had long been lost, so the Assassins are forced to use Ave's memories to place the city's approximate location in the San Martin region. James sets up the Animus again in the back of the Assassins' van, allowing Aron to continue with Ave's memories. After confirming Vilcabamba's location in San Martin, the Assassins pull out of their temporary stop in Bellavista. As they leave, the Templars arrive again, forcing the Assassins to stay back and protect the innocent citizens. During the fight, Liesl captures Catriana, escaping and leaving Aron, Mara, Eric, and James to find Vilcabamba. There, Aron enters the Eden Vault, where he finds the crystal skull Ave had found. Like his ancestor, Aron is met by the entity called Artemis, who tells Aron of the skull's powers and rants about the Garden of Eden. Aron takes Ave's skull, and Mara uses it to help the Assassins safely escape. Using Ave's skull, the Assassins discover Liesl's intents lie in the Netherlands, and they leave Peru. Powers and Abilities Write the second section of your page here. Relationships Catriana Adams Eric Rojas Catharina Alexandra Thomas Adams Trivia Appearances *''Assassin's Creed: Eden'' *''Assassin's Creed: Hidden'' *''Assassin's Creed: Fallen'' *''Assassin's Creed: Desecration'' *''Assassin's Creed: Restoration'' *''Assassin's Creed: Damnation'' *''Assassin's Creed: Horizons'' *''Assassin's Creed: Forsaken'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Prelude'' (mentioned) *''Assassin's Creed: Insurrection'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Inferno'' *''Darktide: Vhezerii V: Insurrection'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Crisis'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Dusk'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Second Coming'' Related Topics |-